


Happy Holidays | Carlos De VIl x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [28]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baby Reindeer, F/M, M/M, Sven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You and Carlos go on the annual field trip to Arendelle.





	Happy Holidays | Carlos De VIl x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Oh my gosh, actual reindeer!”

“Thank you.” You chirped, grabbing yours and Carlos’s bag of carrots. You headed back over to Carlos who was breathing into his hands, trying to generate heat. “Here you go.” You handed Carlos his bag. “Don’t eat them.” You warned.

“What are we doing in the cold when we could be in our nice warm room?” Carlos moaned. “I’ve got a surprise for you. Come on!” You bounded towards the stables, not waiting for Carlos.

At least the stables were warmer. You grinned at the sight of your father’s reindeer. “Hey Sven.” You greeted, petting the reindeer on the nose, feeding him a carrot.  **“Oh my gosh, actual reindeer!”**

You turned to face Carlos who was looking at Sven and the others with child-like wonder and a bit of fear. He walked up to the fence a bit hesitantly. “Wanna feed him?” You asked. “Here. Hold your hand out flat.” You placed some carrots in his hand and guided him to Sven.

You smiled as Carlo’s grin grew. “It tickles.” Carlos remarked, wiping his hands on his pants. “There’s more.” You motioned for him to follow you. You showed him all around the stables, showed him the newborns and even took him on a sleigh ride. 

You locked up the stables and started heading back to your castle, hand in hand with Carlos. “See? Wasn’t this much better than a boring castle?” You smirked. “Yeah, you win.” Carlos laughed before pecking your cheek.


End file.
